Team JOG
Everything started in April 2006 playing Star Wars: Battlefront II for the Ps2. I was back then a big fan of the Battlefront series. I started playing Star Wars: Battlefront and eventually moved to the sequel. After a while of playing Star Wars: Battlefront II, I had the idea of creating a team/clan. Once I got a microphone I introduced myself to a couple of guys that helped build this team. I first exposed my idea of creating this to Jeff and Orion. They liked the idea and decided to name the team after our name initials. After we got the official name for our team, we began recruiting. We recruited at least 20-30 members within a couple of months. We began as a “noobie” clan. Nobody believed we would last as a team. We proved everyone wrong and we beat every single Jedi clan there was. We went undefeated for 2 years. Nobody could touch us in the Assault/Jedi mode. Main Members of Team JOG: Chicali, Jeff, Orion, PorchMonkey, Frantic, Mr.Clean, Rand Talor, Nerd Vader, Mendez, Tom, Barney, Arggie, Prophet33. ~Chicali This is the preserved history of JOG from 2006 to late 2009... JOG History 2006 to late 2009 "This is a working history of JOG. Thoughts and perspectives from other members of JOG are welcome as our history can not be told by just one individual. With that said I shall give my best account from JOG's beginning to present day. Beginning: JOG began in april of 2006. It was founded by myself, (JOGJeff) and Chicali. Prior to creating JOG, Chicali and I played as a team, without mics, against those in public servers. This is in a time in which no one really new how to use villians and pullers were used widely. Chicali was the best of the pullers. He would get tk'd alot in public servers, and I persoanlly thought this was distasteful. So I helped defend him, and eventually we began to watch eachothers backs. We fastly became the games toughest duo, and to this point we never had yet even spoke to each other. Eventually that would change, as one faithful day we did get on mic together and on that day we formed JOG. At first we didn't know what to call our new clan, but after a few minutes we came up with JOG, bringing my brother Orion into the mix. The clans name uses our intials, either our real names or in game tag to form JOG. Our clan did grow quickily as the best of the assault community came to join us. The first to join were porchmonkey and Jbizzle. Our first site was that called teamjog.forumwise.com. It was created by project thief. Prior to the site going up we all communicated via email or telephone. As the clan grew, several members would join the clan that would even further our reach. They were the likes of Mr Clean and eventually Frantic and Nerd Vader. We initally made our first move to make a name for ourselves against DSA. DSA was an older clan and very well organized. The carried many servers for every aspect of the game. At one point they must have controled five to six servers. Their Jedi server was perhaps the most active of all the jedi servers. Theirs. . . and nerd vaders. We challenged them at assault. At this point assault was not considere a main part of the game and its players were looked down upon by the main whole of the community. JOG would change that. A battle never came about between DSA and JOG over issues that had arose between both clans. Soon JOG and DSA was at war. The war ended in a draw but with JOG becoming a legitamate power from it. During this war, JOG implemented a new way to communicate what was going on spewing propaganda against the more well known and popular DSA with the advent of our holonet. It was the first holonet of its kind, using story telling elements to bring a role playing style to what JOG did. JOG did get to fight a heavy wieght for that time in assault, a clan called SWA. It would handily defeat them, not looking back since. JOG would go on to fight a two other wars, one called the Super War and the other called the JOG War. We would win both. During this time JOG became a super power amoung the clans. We were the father of what the assault was and is today. 99% of all clans at that time in the assault world could derive their liniage to us, and most were started by former JOG members. Several months into our exsistance, JOG changed its website to teamjog.com. This site would become the main center of the assault community for many years to come. We defeated in assault all clans that came our way. The margain of victory was always large. We were either hated or love, and we were fine with either one. During our time of dominance in assault, JOG did dabble into conquest and space. We place second in a tournament in the spring of 2007, an accomplishment for our any mainly assault clan at that time. During the summer of 2007, Mr Clean, a leading member fo JOG left. With him went our current site of teamjog.com. A new one was created by Arggie and Exile called emergencyjog.forumwise.com, so our members could regroup. In Mr Cleans departure, we also lost Nerd Vader. A lost that would go on to create UDN, and become one of our main allies. As part of JOG's cause,. JOG wanted to reclaim members lost during our earlier time when our leadersip was still in its infancy stage. So around the time that Mr Clean would leave, others would rejoin. One member, Bookofthel78 would be a most important gain, as not only did he come back, but he brought many members with him, most notably Deity, who would go on to become one of JOG's leaders in later years. During our time at emergencyjog.forumwise.com , JOG reinvented itself. It took two months to accomplish, however we created a whole new website, using a flash banner, and an intro reclaiming that indeed we were back. We came back with a bang, with Deity taking Clean's spot in the main lineup of Jedi. We would go on for another 6 moths to the begining of 2008, in which we would retire from assault. In our entire time fighting as Jedi, JOG was perfect in clan battle, going undefeated the entire time. At the end of 2007, JOG's holonet reached its height in popularity as it helped tell the story of a galactic war between SOR/ UDN and its allies. In the early months of 2008, JOG went head first into COD4 on PS3. For the most part JOG had left SWBF2 and was focusing its efforts in the next gen arena. JOG forces would go on to becoming a top 20 Call of Duty squad on gamebattles by late 2008, early 2009. However in June of 2008, JOG would come back to SWBF2. But not in the way it once was. JOG had indeed retired from SWBF2. However the love for the game had not died. Lead by myself,JOGJeff, JOG revamped its Jedi, most of whom had left to help fight in the PS3 Sector. This became a time of training for JOG's Jedi. JOGJeff, took the mantle of teaching the next generation of JOG's Jedi the ways of the Jedi. Many greats would come from this training, such as Mr Barney, Jmeeey, red venom, jub jub and viking. Even though JOG stayed true to its promise of retirement, it did keep an eye on the community. It even backed LSJ in becoming the next best thing. The friendship would turn sour however, as the lack of competition would make LSJ do its best to bring JOG out of retirement. It did not. JOG, even though not fighting in matches any longer would remain a major player in the community. Meanwhile, JOG dominated in the game of COD4. But times were changing. JOG had brought in many great leaders from many clans, to help bolster its leadership and gear up for the next gen platform. First it brought back Mr Clean during Christmas time of 2008. Then later it would bring in Anitfreeze and many of the SOR greats. Combined with other great leaders such as Leonardo, Mastaisac , MO, Off Zarex and Scorpion. But even still JOG was headed for some dark times. PS3 had become a different beast all together with its players staying in game, building its community there. Meanwhile, older JOG members had a thrieving community on its site and in swbf2. The tear would come when myself and Chicali could not reconcile how we wanted the clan to be precieved and operated. In the end a small but brief civil war broke out, bringing about two JOG's. One would remain on the teamjog.com site with chicali and would consist mainly of Call of Duty players, while the main part of the site community came with myself Clean, and Frantic to the nationofjog.com site. The change in venue to the nationofjog.com site would see the return of JOG to more of a Star Wars feel for a few months. The Jedi trainied during the prior year finally were seasoned enough that when combined with older members such as JOGJeff, Mastaisac Deity and Leonardo, and became a force to be reackoned with once more. But it wasn't until a new Jedi, by the name of Neji that JOG had found its true foothold in battle once more. Yielding to a few members wishes to see battle once more, to make their own name for themselves, I granted it.During the seond half of 2009, JOG once more truelly battled clans, defeating those that stood in its way. This time however, JOG did not flaunt its victories. It did not display them on its holonets. Instead, it quietly won matches and went on our way.In 2009 however the community had changed. And for the most part there was a concentrated effort to hate JOG. Many of these members in the community never knew what JOG was but listened to those who were considered the best then and there. Combined with this lawlessness in the main hub of the SWBF2 Community ( The Abyss) was at full peak. JOG did its best to help bring this community away from these dark times, and even formed an alliance with many of the clan to fight what would become known as the 1st Mandalorian War. JOG and its allies won the war. However peace would not last long. And after more issues in the Abyss, JOG did its best to boycott the abyss. The boycott, lasted for almost 2 months, until JOG retired yet again from active battle.At this time Jub Jub and Viking took command of the Jedi Council. As 2009 ended JOG started to gear up for CODmw2 in the PS3 Sector on both the nation side of JOG and the team jog side." 2009 and onward JOG was basiclly a dead clan in 2009 and some of 2010. Activity was low on the front, and some players went to next gen consoles like PS3 and Xbox. Clan had some struggles internally but pulled through. In July of 2010, JOG's little building block to life in months finally appeared. Freelancer Eruption joined the Clan that month, and surely spread the good news of JOG. Being a somewhat respected player, and a good friend as well, he went to pursuade other players to join. Eventually, his life on the front under the name of JOG brought other followers among him such as Brian, DBL-TRBL, and King CT. They were skilled and well respected players. The accumalation of all this player soon attracted even more players. Months later, JOG went from being the least active clan in the community to the largest and most active. In May 1st of 2011, a new era of Jedi had arisen to the council. That would be Jedi Masters Eruption, King CT, and Rabbit. (Later Jedi Masters Neji, Raul, and Legacy arose too). The goal of the new council was to dominate the battlefront. By Mid 2011, JOG had some 30+ active members, and was the most dominating. JOG had beat rivaling clans, and over the course of 1 summer, JOG had done 62 scrimmages, and while the rival clan vVv had done 53 all the way dating back to June 30th 2010. Surely, at one point, JOG had aquired the strongest players in the game, such as Neji and Ninja, and ect. It was not long before what was so great, started to fall. After September 2011 and onward, activity of both ingame on site, seemed to go downhill. Players were quitting, personal problems led others to not being able to play, and JOG just seemed to fall apart to other clans and players. On November 2, 2011, JOG announces its retirement. It was surely the biggest day ever of JOG, but had a 5-6 year run on the game and it was time to move on. After 2012 of January, JOG decides to move next gen onto Star Wars: The Old Republic, Modern Warfare 3, and Battlefield 3. As of date, JOG is fairly active in those areas. The members of the "New Era" council members have been honored to the Golden Hall as an expression of great grattitude for their great efforts. If you would like to play with JOG, visit https://clanjog.info/ Category:SWBF2 Category:Clans